Gara Gara Video
by khei-chan
Summary: Itachi sial gara-gara video? Kyuubi ngamuk dan minta putus! Astaga, kok bisa! / HA-HAIKYUU! / Ha-haikyuu? Hai, Kyuu! / Summary GJ / Bahasa vulgar! / ItaKyuu / Mind to RnR?
**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Haikyuu! punya Furudate Haruichi,

 **Pairing:** ItaKyuu

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** GaJelassss... Banyak typo nya, membosankan, bahasa vulgar, dan masih banyak kekurangan lain. Yang gak suka, ya gak usah baca!

.

.

Awan mendung yang menggantung di luar, terlihat dari balik jendela kamar milik Itachi. Gorden emas berenda sedikit berkibar tertiup angin. Hawa dingin pun memenuhi ruangan. Menusuk tulang, membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Namun semua hal yang membuat orang-orang mendumel tersebut, tidak dirasakan oleh Itachi! Sama sekali tidak!

Lihat saja, pemuda berambut panjang terikat itu sekarang mengenakan boxer pendek motif rubah ekor sembilan seperti yang ada di salah satu serial animasi kesukaannya, dengan atasan hanyalah mengenakan singlet lengan pendek berwarna hitam.

Itachi tidak merasakan, atau sebenarnya tidak mempedulikan, apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya karena sekarang ini dirinya sedang sibuk menonton sebuah video _hot,_ seperti yang biasa di lakukan oleh remaja SMA seusianya.

Itachi cengengesan dan berkali-kali menyeka air liurnya saat melihat adegan tidak senonoh antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih di atas ranjang di dalam video tersebut.

Hehehe...

Ya! Tidak ada yang salah baca! Itachi sedang menonton video porno dirinya dengan sang kekasih!

 _Drttt.. Drttt.. Drttt.._

Ponsel jadul milik Itachi tiba-tiba menyala, berkedip-kedip cukup lama pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Benar-benar kurang ajar!

Pemandangan mencolok dari ponselnya tersebut membuat Itachi mau tidak mau mem- _pause_ video yang sedang ia tonton, walaupun dengan mendumel tidak suka. ' _Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja!'_ Batin Itachi kesal.

Itachi pun mengambil ponsel miliknya dari atas meja sebelah komputer yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menonton itu, lalu menilik ke arah layar ponsel untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Berbagai macam sumpah serapah telah ia keluarkan di dalam hati untuk sang penelpon tersebut karena telah berani mengganggu acara 'suci'nya. Sebelum matanya terbelalak meliht nama sang penelpon.

 _'KYUUBI!'_ pekik Itachi dalam hati, sangat terkejut. Dan segera mencabut segala kutukan yang sejak tadi ia lontarkan, yang ternyata akan berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Astaga! Buru-buru Itachi mencopot _earphone_ yang sejak tadi ia kenakan bersamaan dengan ibu jari yang menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Ia terburu-buru hendak segera menyapa orang di seberang sana ketika dirinya justru tersedak ludahnya sendiri, saking gugupnya.

" _UHUK!_ "

 _ **[Halo Ita—hm? Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?]**_

Itachi yang masih terbatuk-batuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi dan malah semakin parah terbatuk ketika dia akan menjawab.

 _ **[Hei, Chi? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Itachi?]**_

" _Uhuk!—_ Kyuubi, ak–uhuk–aku baik-baik saja Kyuu, hanya tersedak.. _uhuk_!"

Itachi mendengar Kyuubi mengatai dirinya bodoh di seberang sana, cukup lirih. Ia tebak pasti pemuda itu sedang memutar kedua bola matanya. Itachi tersenyum kikuk.

"Ada apa kau menelponku, tidak biasanya Kyuu. Atau kau merindukanku ya~"

 _ **[Dalam mimpimu! Kita bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari dua jam yang lalu!]**_

Ya, maksud Kyuubi di sekolah. Itachi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Lalu ada apa kau menghubungiku?" tanyanya kemudian. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah komputer dan mulai meng- _close_ video yang tadi ia tonton sembari menanti jawaban.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab, membuat Itachi semakin heran karena memang tidak biasanya Kyuubi menelpon dirinya terlebih dahulu. Bukan hanya itu saja sih, Kyuubi menelponnya di hari sabtu! Ya, SABTU!

Tentu saja Itachi heran. Selama mereka berpacaran, belum pernah sekalipun Kyuubi meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya di hari sabtu. Alasannya, Kyuubi akan melaksanakan rutinitas 'sakral' di hari tersebut dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk Itachi setelah dia pulang sekolah. Yaitu menonton _anime_!

Di hari sabtu, Kyuubi akan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan berdiam diri di depan televisi plasa besar di kamarnya sejak pulang sekolah (jam dua sore) hingga malam hari, dan hanya _menyetel_ satu _chanel_ yang menyajikan tontonan paling menarik bagi Kyuubi tersebut yang hanya tayang khusus di hari sabtu saja. Ya dan itu mutlak harus bagi Kyuubi.

Dan sekarang, apa yang membuat Kyuubi menghubungi Itachi, ya?

 _ **[Emm.. Itu.. Err..]**_

Suara dari seberang menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunan akan keheranannya pada Kyuubi.

 _ **[Kau sedang apa?]**_

Tanya Kyuubi pada akhirnya, setelah menemukan kata-kata yang pas.

"Aku? Sedang nonton?" jawab Itachi—tidak yakin karena dirinya hanya sedang duduk di depan komputer berisi banyak video, ia pun semakin heran dengan Kyuubi—dengan pertanyaannya. Apa Kyuubi menelpon dirinya 'repot-repot' hanya untuk bertanya dia sedang apa? Oke, perhatian sih! Tapi—!

 _ **[Aku kerumahmu!—tut..tut..]**_

"Eh? Kyuu?"

Ha-ah! Semakin membuat heran saja! Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Dan sekarang, Itachi harus bersiap-siap karena Kyuubi akan datang ke rumahnya.

Ya, Kyuubi akan segera da-da-DATANG KE RUMAHNYA?!

Oh tidak!

Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana jika Kyuubi tahu bahwa Itachi sebenarnya telah memasang _cctv_ di kamarnya? Bisa gawat jika Kyuubi sampai tahu kalau Itachi melakukan hal lincik dan menjijikan dengan merekam aktivitas ranjang mereka berdua menggunakan _cctv_ sepert ini?! Arghhh!

 _'Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!'_

Itachi mondar-mandir sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tu-tunggu!

Itachi menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya. A-apa sebenarnya Kyuubi malahan sudah tahu tadi kalau Itachi sedang menonton _video panas_ mereka? Astaga! Ya, mengingat Kyuubi seperti kesal hingga berucap dengan nada ketusnya tadi, MUNGKIN SAJA KAN?!

Itachi kembali menjerit frustasi takut ketahuan, hingga bertingkah _absurd_ dari menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri hingga menjedukan kepalanya ke _keyboard._

Biarkan Itachi tersiksa karena imajinasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo—kheikitsune—oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di kamar Kyuubi...**_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan Itachi, Kyuubi buru-buru melempar _smartphone_ nya ke sembarang arah dan menekan-nekan dadanya. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdebar karena perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Antara malu dan kesal.

Ya, Kyuubi sangat malu ketika tadi dia hampir saja meminta hal yang memalukan dan merendahkan harga dirinya di hadapan Itachi.

Kyuubi menelpon Itachi hanya untuk meminta Itachi MENEMANINYA MEMBELI _MANGA HAIKYUU! Manga_ favoritnya! Memalukan! Oh untung saja Kyuubi berhasil mengontrol keinginannya, kalau tidak, bisa mati karena malu dia! Tapi hal itu juga yang mmbuatnya merasa kesal, sehingga setelah menemukan ucapan yang pas untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan, dia pun buru-buru menutup sambungan telepon.

Ha-ah! Kyuubi benar-benar kesal ketika tayangan _anime_ favoritnya itu tidak tayang untuk hari ini, padahal dia sudah menungguny sejak tadi, ugh. Sehingga dia yang biasanya akan membeli serial _manga_ dari _anime_ tersebut pada hari minggu memilih untuk membelinya hari ini karena sudah _release_.

Biasanya sih, Kyuubi akan mengajak Naruto untuk menemaninya (jika di hari minggu, sebelum kencan dengan Itachi) tetapi hari ini Naruto sedang sakit dan dia hampir saja meminta Itachi untuk menemaninya! Memalukan!

Kyuubi memang sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Itachi jika mereka tidak akan saling mengganggu di hari sabtu, walaupun secara sepihak. Yang artinya jika dia meminta bantuan dari Itachi, dia akan mengganggu Itachi dan mengingkari janjinya. Tidak bisa seperti itu! Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

Kyuubi pun beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Tidak tahu kalau dirinya telah sukses membuat Uchiha Itachi gila oleh delusinya sendiri.

Lagipula, bukannya datang ke rumah Itachi juga termasuk mengganggu Itachi? Dasar Kyuubi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo—kheikitsune—oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kamar Itachi...**_

Setelah melewati pertentangan batin yang menyiksa, Itachi sudah kembali pada akal sehatnya. Ia jadi merasa seperti bukan seorang jenius saja. Hanya karena hal sesepele itu, Itachi menjadi bingung setengah mati ketika otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Hn! Efek terlalu banyak _menonton_!

Itachi pun kini telah berpenampilan rapi, mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam dengan kaos polos berwarna hitam dipadu dengan _sweater_ coklat abu-abu bergaris. Itachi juga sudah menyediakan jaket kulit tebal yang ia sampirkan di senderan kursi takut-takut kalau Kyuubi mengajaknya keluar, karena masih mendung.

Itachi yang sempat panik tersebut juga telah menyimpan _rahasianya_ dengan sangat aman. Ia menyimpan seluruh video rekaman _cctv-_ nya di dalam sebuah _flashdisk,_ sedangkan semua video yang ada di dalam komputer telah ia hapus permanen, sehingga dia jamin Kyuubi yang sering mengotak-atik komputernua itu, tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya dengan _software_ aplikasi apapun.

Tapi satu hal yang Itachi lupa, yaitu bahwa Kyuubi adalah orang yang paling lama kalau berdandan! Huuh!

Hah~ Itachi menghela napas, bosan.

Ia pun berniat menonton kembali video yang telah ia simpan baik-baik di dalam _flashdisk_ yang ia pinjam dari Sasuke tadi (nyogok agar Itachi tidak bilang pada orang tua mereka kalau Sasuke keluar tanpa izin untuk menjenguk kekasihnya yang sedang sakit) untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

'Seb _entar saja tidak apa-apa.'_

Itachi pun mulai membuka dan menyalakan _laptop_ miliknya, berbaring tengkurap di atas kasur, lalu mulai menancapkan _flashdisk_ tersebut pada USB tempatnya. Membuka _folder_ video tersebut, lalu memilih video mana yang akan dia tonton. Ia pun mulai menonton video tersebut baru beberapa saat sebelum, seseorang memasuki paksa kamarnya.

 _ **Brak!—**_ Kyuubi membuka atau mendobrak? kasar pintu kamar Itachi.

"ASTAGA!" pekik Itachi benar-benar terkejut. "Bisa tidak kau masuk kamarku dengan cara biasa saja?!" omelnya, garang.

sementara Kyuubi hanya nyengir, sebelum fokusnya teralihkan pada _laptop_ Itachi yang bersuara aneh, tidak terlalu jelas karena _volume_ nya yang kecil.

"Kamu sedang nonton apaan Chi?" tanya Kyuuubi.

Mampus!

Itachi yakin telah menutup jendela sekaligus gorden kamarnya sehingga tidak akan ada angin yang masuk, tetapi sungguh! udara di kamarnya begitu dingin menusuk kulit dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, padahal Itachi sudah mengnakan pakaian hangat.

"Hehehe... Hai, Kyuu? Sidah datang?" sapa Itachi _nggak_ nyambung banget.

"HA-HAIKYUU?!" Kyuubi yang sedang keranjingan _anime_ yang baru saja ia sebutkan itu pun menyangka sapaan Itachi adalah judul dari _anime_ tersebut. Benar-benar salah dengar, atau tidak?

Oh tidak! "Ha-haikyuu?" Itachi menyesal mengalihkan pembicaraan, jika ujung-ujungnya melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke kandang macan.

Itachi bahkan belum sempat menutup laptopnya ketika Kyuubi secepat kilat merebut _laptop_ Itachi. DAN!

Mati.

Kyuubi yang melihat dirinya di dalam _sana_ begitu errrrr..., membelalakan matanya, wajahnya pucat seolah kehilangan arwah. Begitu pula dengan Itachi

Hingga sepuluh detik setelahnya, wajah Kyuubi berubah menjadi merah padam—penuh amarah. Ia tak segan membanting _laptop_ milik Itachi.

Lalu ia segera mencari sudut yang berkemungkinana menyembunyikan _cctv_ di kamar milik Itachi itu, dan setelah mendapatkannya ia juga tak segan membantingnya. Anarkis.

Ugh, _poor you_ Itachi!

Dan setelah itu Kyuubi pun berteriak di depan wajah Itachi yang sudah kehilangan setengah nyawanya. "KITA PUTUS!" dan kemudian berlari keluar.

Itachi pun pingsan. Tidak ingin menangisi _cctv_ yang ia beli dari penjualan _smarthpon_ nya, hingga ia rela menggunakan pomsel butut.

Hahaha, mimpi indah chi~

 **...TAMAT...**

.

.

 **Uwaaaaahhhhhhh X"DDDDD selesai jugaaaaa! Makasih buat yang sudah membaca sampai akhir! bener kan, gak jelasss? Udah diingetin looh! saya buat ff ini buat ngilangin stress, soalnya senin mau UN aaa! Minta doanya ya minna? #bungkukbungkuk. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca XD**

 **salam**

 **Khei**


End file.
